


[Podfic] The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Divergence, Emotional Trauma, English Accent, Estranged Friends to Lovers, Life in the Country, M/M, No Eurus Holmes, Part Epistolary, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Rosie Watson has a very minor role, Seaside, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Soundcloud, Sussex, an early one though, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, musings about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock escapes London for a quiet, solitary life in Sussex, exhausted after the whirlwind of drama following Mary’s death.One day, a letter arrives.





	[Podfic] The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Death and Resurrection of a Beekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757596) by [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love). 

> Oh, this is a great story! Sherlock has left London and John wants to re-establish a connection.  
Many thanks to shiplocks_of_love for permission to podfic - I'm so happy to be able to share with you!
> 
> I'm posting a little early today because I'm home early to take to my bed. Back is playing up and if history is to be believed, once I lie down, I won't be able to get up again for a few days! This means that it is unlikely that I will be able to post early next week, as the next pod isn't quite finished. There's just intros, outros, cover art and loading it up to SoundCloud and AO3 to do but that's a good half day's work and I just can't right now.
> 
> I'll be back to it before too long but I didn't want you to fret that I'd fallen off the earth and you didn't know what had happened to me!  
If you've fic to share, please let me know - as ever I'm in need of reading materials and have more time than ever to gaze at a screen and I love your personal recommendations.
> 
> Have a great weekend, much love, Podders. xx
> 
> Music: Once Upon a Time by Patrick Hawes


End file.
